The development of communications technologies leads to a growing demand of users for access bandwidth. Because a copper-wire access network cannot satisfy the growing demand for bandwidth, “copper back into the light” has become a necessity for an access network. A PON (Passive Optical Network, passive optical network) system is more widely applied in a broadband access field due to advantages such as large bandwidth, good expansibility, less use of feeder fibers, free of maintenance and power consumption of an active device, and wide coverage. The PON system is shown in FIG. 1.
The PON system provides many application types, such as FTTP (Fiber To The Premise, fiber to the premise), FTTH (Fiber To The Home, fiber to the home), FTTC (Fiber To The Curb, fiber to the curb), and FTTB (Fiber To The Building, fiber to the building). For the FTTC, FTTB, and FTTH, an optical network unit is connected to a distribution point at a level, so as to provide higher bandwidth for access for a terminal served by the distribution point. However, not each terminal served by the distribution point applies for higher bandwidth, and terminals having a demand for higher bandwidth may not apply at the same time. Therefore, a terminal applying for high bandwidth needs to switch, according to a demand, from a connection to a DSLAM (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer, digital subscriber line access multiplexer) (an access network device) to a connection to an OLT (Optical Line Terminal, optical line terminal) (an access network device). Certainly, the terminal may also switch from the connection to the OLT (an access network device) back to the connection to the DSLAM (an access network device). The foregoing describes a switch, of a terminal, between access network devices of different access networks. Certainly, in an actual application, a terminal may also switch between different devices of a same access network.
At present, whether a terminal switches between access network devices of different access networks or switches between different devices of a same access network, the switch, of the terminal, between access network devices of different access networks or the switch, of the terminal, between different devices of a same access network may be implemented manually. However, this method usually requires that a person performs an on-site operation. Therefore, although a switch, of a terminal, between access network devices of different access networks or a switch, of a terminal, between different devices of a same access network can be implemented through the foregoing process, the foregoing process has defects of being time-consuming and low efficiency.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, an automatic cable distribution switch method is provided, which is mainly that: a terminal interacts with an automatic cable distribution switch apparatus through a high layer, and the terminal sends switch signaling to the automatic cable distribution switch apparatus through the high layer, to instruct the automatic cable distribution switch apparatus to implement a switch, of the terminal, between access network devices of different access networks or implement a switch, of the terminal, between different devices of a same access network. However, the current automatic cable distribution switch method requires that a terminal can gain local power. When a terminal cannot gain local power, the terminal cannot interact with a high layer, and the high layer cannot learn information indicating that a switch needs to be performed on the terminal. Therefore, the high layer cannot send switch signaling to an automatic cable distribution switch apparatus, and the terminal cannot switch between access network devices of different access networks or switch between different devices of a same access network.
Therefore, at present, a method for automatic cable distribution switch when a terminal cannot gain local power does not already exist.